Elemental Chaos
| image = File:Elemental_chaos_icon.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Sinistral | link = | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = September 23, 2009 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Seahorse #JarZe #Dawg #Cute Psycho Bunny #steam #Einkil #CherryLane #ToothGrim (Joe's Student) #SparrowHawk #Grimtooth #The Collector (NPC character) #Fox | first = Grimtooth | last = seahorse, CherryLane, Grimtooth (replaced JS) | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Sinistral based on own design. It began on September 23, 2009 and ended in a Baddies win in N4 (October 1st). Game Mechanics Rules Two factions vying for control over the MafioSphere. A mysterious entity known simply as "The Collector" wants the sphere for itself. All wield immense magical power. Who will be victorious? Days will be around 24 hours long unless someone pleads no contest. Nights will be up to 24 hours long, but may end earlier if all actions have been sent in. I will try to keep to a schedule of 10 PM EST as the ending time for most days, so days/nights may be shortened/extended to resynchronize with this schedule. Notice will be given at the beginning of each day/night. In the event of a tied voting, attunement score from the previous night will be used. Better attunement score means MORE likely to be lynched. Any attunement score is better than no attunement score (in the case of roles without the ability to attune.) All other ties will be decided randomly. Please try to be active and participate in discussion. Standard mafia rules apply... no BTSC if you aren't in the BTSC group, no metagame replication of host PMs, etc. Rules for Movement and Actions: *Due to the complexity of the night actions and the ability to change positions on the roster, the order in which roster changing abilities take place will have a significant affect on the outcome. Therefore the night actions will be divided up into two phases, the movement phase and the action phase. During the movement phase, all actions which involve changing positions in the roster will take effect first, and then the rest of the non-movement actions will take place afterwards. *The order in which movement actions take place will be determined by how attuned each player is to the MafioSphere on that night. Along with each movement action, a player must submit in his/her PM a number between 1 and 100. Each night, the MafioSphere will attune itself to a random number between 1 and 100. The order in which the actions take place will be determined by how close your number is to the attuned number. If a player guesses the number EXACTLY, they are perfectly attuned for that night and they will be immune to death for that night only. Any ties will be resolved with a random 50/50 coin flip. *Clarification: Only actions that involve movement or changing positions in the roster require an attunement number. A movement action submitted without an attunement number will be considered invalid. All other actions (healing, channeling, etc) do not qualify for attunement. I had planned on hosting this with more people but due to lack of interest I had to cut down the number of players and attempt to re-balance things by changing some of the roles, so I guess we'll see how it turns out. New rules are in purple, please read those as well as the NPC rules for the Collector which are also new. If there are any questions on the new rules, just ask. Roster position 1 is considered adjacent to position 12 and vice versa. The list wraps around on the ends. Role Description Sphere Guardians - Win Condition: Protect the sphere. (All Onyx Hand members are killed.) Teleporter x2 - (Wind) - *Teleport - Any night, may select a location in the roster and teleport to that location, swapping positions in the roster with the player currently at that location. Healer - (Water) - *Healing* - Each night, selects a location on the roster. If the player at that location is killed that night, they are saved (100% chance). Can opt to spread this ability out to a range of +/- 1, but reduces effectiveness to 33%, or +/-2 with effectiveness of 20%. * - This ability can be affected by Channeling. Martyr - (Fire) - *Bond of Fire - If the Martyr is group killed at night, he will also kill his attacker, regardless of position on the roster. Healing may still prevent the Martyr or his attacker from being killed. @-Does not apply to RID or methods of killing other than the group kill. *Supernova* - Any night, the Martyr may choose to overload himself with fire energy, causing an explosion which will kill himself and any adjacent players on the roster within radius 1. Healing will not save the Martyr from this, but any secondary targets can be healed. * - This ability can be affected by Channeling. Channeler - (Earth) - Although not very powerful on their own, Channelers can produce powerful results when combined with other roles. *Anchor - Each day, may use their energy (vote weight goes to 0) to bind a living player at targeted position in the roster, preventing them from changing positions for the following night. Any actions taken that would cause the affected player to change positions will fail. **A player may not be anchored two days in a row, even if anchored by a different Channeler. (Shows in day post.) *Channeling* - Each night, chooses a location on the roster and can channel energy to/from that player, increasing or decreasing the power(radius) of their ability for that night. (Does not show in night post.) Priest - (Spirit) - A manipulator of spirit(life) energy. *Graveyard Shift - Each night, can either swap roster positions with a dead player, or move a dead player up or down in the roster by +/- 1 or 2. Has 25% chance to learn elemental affinity of dead player. *Resurrection* - Any night, targets a position on the roster, and if there is a dead player in that roster spot, dead player is brought back to life at the END of the night. *This ability has an initial range of -1, and requires channeled energy in order to successfully revive a dead player. Cannot revive someone who was not already dead at the beginning of the night. *Funeral - Any day, but only once in the game, can hold a funeral for a dead player, entering their body into the ground. That dead player may no longer be the target of any abilities for the rest of the game, and their position in the roster becomes permanently fixed. (Shows in day post.) Oracle - (Spirit) - Has the ability to see the elemental affinities of others. *See Affinity* - Each night, chooses a position on the roster. Learns the elemental affinities of all players that are currently within +/- 2 of that spot in the roster, in random order. *- This ability can be affected by Channeling. The Ninja and Collector will appear to the Oracle as whichever element is active on that particular night. *@- Banish - May sacrifice its night actions to banish the Collector from the game. Collector will no longer occupy a roster spot. May not be used prior to night 3. Random - A random role, selected from either Healer, or Channeler. ---- The Onyx Hand - Have BTSC. Win condition: Gain control of the sphere. (All sphere guardians are dead.) Each night may group kill one PLAYER (not roster position), and must specify which member is carrying out the kill. Ninja - (Wind)/(Fire) - A stealthy assassin with an improved Teleport ability. *Ninjutsu - Same as regular Teleport except does not need to include himself in the swap. Can specify two positions in the roster and the players at those positions will be swapped. *Assassination* (RID)- Any night, may choose a position in the roster and names a role, if that role is located at that position in the roster, the player dies. Teleporters are immune to this ability. * - This ability can be affected by channeling. *@-The Ninja may use either Ninjutsu or Assassination on any given night, but may not use both on the same night. The Ninja's elemental attribute will vary depending on which ability is used that night (Ninjutsu = Wind, Assassination = Fire). If none is selected, the Ninja will default to the Wind attribute. Binder - (Earth) - A Channeler sided with the Onyx Hand. Can use Anchor without losing vote weight, but may not use Channeling two nights in a row. *Anchor - Each day, may use their energy to bind a living player at targeted position in the roster, preventing them from changing positions for the following night. Any actions taken that would cause the affected player to change positions will fail. **A player may not be anchored two days in a row, even if anchored by a different Channeler. (Shows in day post.) *Channeling* - Any night but not two in a row, chooses a location on the roster and can channel energy to/from that player, increasing or decreasing the power(radius) of their ability for that night. (Does not show in night post.) Necromancer - (Spirit) - An evil manipulator of spirit(life) energy. *Walking Dead - Each night, can either swap roster positions with a dead player, or move a dead player up or down in the roster by +/- 1 or 2. Has 25% chance to learn elemental affinity of dead player. *Corpse Explosion* - Dead player at targeted spot in the roster explodes, killing everyone in close proximity. May not be used two nights in a row, and may not be used on the same corpse more than once. *This ability has an initial range of 0, and requires channeled energy in order to work effectively. ---- Independent Win condition: Collect at least one of each type of elemental energy (Wind, Water, Earth, Fire). Spirit may be used as any type, and will be randomly selected at time of collection as one of the elements it does not already have. The Collector (Any) NPC RULES *The Collector is an NPC and not assigned to a player. It will still occupy a spot on the roster and may be killed or targeted by abilities, but it does not participate in the lynch and may not vote or be voted for. *The Collector's actions for Night 1 will be determined randomly, but on all following nights its actions may be directed by the player most attuned to the sphere on the previous night. Player in control of the Collector for the next night will be informed via PM at the end of the previous night. If no players have attuned or if invalid actions are given, the Collector will default to random actions. *The Collector does not need to be killed in order for each faction to achieve its win condition, but if the Collector collects at least one of each elemental type, the game will end and both factions lose. *Energy Drain - Each night, targets a position on the roster and drains the energy of the player at that position. Any use of their ability that night is cancelled, and Collector gains elemental energy of the corresponding type. Will have no effect if the same player is drained more than once. @-Must be used each night. The Collector's Energy Drain ability overrides all other action phase abilities except the Onyx Hand's group kill.(Shows in night post) *Elemental*-Each day/night cycle, the Collector will take on the elemental form of whatever element it has collected the most of at the time. If it has collected an equal amount of two or more elements, it may choose which of those elements to use. Collector will appear as that elemental affinity each night. Depending on the dominant element, it can use a different ability: **Water* - Can negate one attack on player at target spot on roster. *Channeling may affect this. **Wind - Can swap itself with any location on the roster. **Earth - Channeling (same as Channeler) **Fire* - Can kill player at target spot on the roster. Will not kill self. *Channeling may affect this. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *seahorse - Binder *toothgrim (replaced JS) - Ninja *Cherry Lane - Necromancer Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #seahorse - Binder #Einkil - Martyr - Killed N3 by Ninja #Fox - Teleporter - Lynched D2 #CPB - Healer - Lynched D3 #JarZe - Teleporter - Killed N4 by Onyx Hand #sparrowhawk - Oracle - Killed N2 by Onyx Hand #JS toothgrim - Ninja #steam - Teleporter - Lynched D1 #Dawg - Channeler - Killed N3 by Onyx Hand #Cherry Lane - Necromancer #grimtooth - Priest - Killed N1 by Onyx Hand Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games